


Fanboy

by needlepricks (kaleidoscopexia)



Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Crack, Junsu is an Idol, M/M, Seungri fanboys even harder, Sort of canon?, Yoochun fanboys hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopexia/pseuds/needlepricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun is a fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

 

Yoochun puts his face game on as he squeezes his way through the rabid fangirls, getting a few whacks from red glow-sticks and angry glares as he pushes past them. He nearly topples over as a  [rather petite girl with huge hair](http://i46.tinypic.com/23t582o.jpg) furiously beats him on the head with an equally huge dolphin plushie the moment he steps in front of her.

  
“Oh no you don’t bitch!” huge-hair shrieks as she aims the mammal on his head and sharp fingernails clawing on his white t-shirt.

He thought he’d die from animal abuse, covering his head from the evil Tracy Turnbald wannabe before finally seeing his chance at escape when a voice screams,  _oh my god sun it’s huge!_  Everyone had immediately turns towards the huge screen at that exclamation.

Yoochun was going to sneakily move away but the image on the screen catches his attention. [The cameraman had cleverly aimed the camera onto his idol’s crotch, which had been blown up 1000 times and zoomed, as he dances slowly and sexily to the beat.](http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/5931/15ogpl0jpg.gif) Yoochun says a quick prayer of thanks to whoever invented the choreography hoping the man would have a life full of happiness.

He almost forgets his mission as he continues to stare at the screen but snaps back to reality when he hears huge-hair whimpering and biting her lips, Mr. Killer Dolphin hanging limply in her hand.

He slowly backs away (he could smell a weird funky sex smell from her which Yoochun hopes didn’t mean what he thought it meant) and turns to continue pushing his way through the crowd towards the stage.

“Girls are sooo easy.” Yoochun mumbles to himself shaking his head in disbelief and completely ignoring the fact that his pants had grown uncomfortably tight within the span of a mere few seconds.

He manages to make his way only about a few steps, ducking from stray hands and twirling towels in his quest to reach the stage, but every time he tries to push past through them, he only gets jabbed in the stomach and is pushed right back.

_What do these girls eat?? Do they take steroids or something?_  He thinks miserably, rubbing his sore stomach and trying for the nth time again when a rather painful pull to his ponytail pulls him backwards.

“Ow! My hair!”

“Don’t push me, bitch!”

“You did not just pull my $200 extensions and call me a bitch” Yoochun says furiously and swivels around ready for a little catfight.

“So what? What are you gonna-..... OH MY GAWD! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG” the girl practically squeals into his ear when she sees his Adam’s apple when one of the moving lights hits him. “OMG A RARE SPECIES! OMG YOU’RE A FANBOY!!!!”

The girl jumps in excitement and awe and gives him a hug and somehow got Yoochun to jump along with her. “I’m Lexis!”

“Err....Yoochun”

“I’m so happy to meet you. Gosh, a real life fanboy. But I think I’ve seen you before” Lexis says, and stops jumping “have you been to Xiah’s other concerts?”

“Ehm...... yeah. I’ve been to his concerts but I’ve never actually got the actual floor tickets before, it’s always sold out. Now I really want to get to the stage to see Xiah Junsu up close” Yoochun tells desperately, turning back trying to calculate on how to get in between the non-existent gaps between the girls.

“OMG WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME???” Lexis rolls her eyes at such an obvious solution and gives him a smile.

She steps back a little away from Yoochun, takes a huge breath before bellowing out with her hands cupping her mouth in a make-shift megaphone.

“GIRLS WE’VE GOT A FANBOY COMING THROUGH!!!!”

Miraculously, Yoochun observes, Lexis is heard above the thousands of fans screaming and all the girls within 1 meter radius stops and turns towards him. He feels suddenly self conscious as he gets more than 80 pairs of eyes on him.

“.... hi....?” Yoochun says, waving his hand uselessly, giving them a small wave and a crooked smile.

Suddenly there are giggles erupting amongst the girls and words of  _aww he’s so cute, did you see that smile, he’s even wearing a Xiah Junsu T-shirt_ could be heard and before he knows it, the sea of red parts.

“Woah.....” Yoochun breathes out in awe, thinking that this must have been along the same lines of what Moses had felt, as Lexis pulls him right up to the stage.

The moment Yoochun reaches the edge of the stage, he sees Junsu running towards him and when Junsu gives one of his infamous smiles in their area, Yoochun is already a goner as he tries not to faint.

“I love fangirls. I love this fandom” Yoochun gushes and sighs in happiness hugging Lexis and other random girls around him.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoochun jumps along with the crowd, waving his ‘I HEART XIAH’ banner crazily in the air. The energy of the concert is infectious and Yoochun feels this is a way better high than any ecstasy pill anyone could ever give him (not that he had tried one).

“Xiah Junsu! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!” Yoochun screams till his throat hurt, his screams drowned amongst all the other screaming fans as Xiah Junsu runs to the other side of the stage.

“I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!!!!”

Junsu stops midway and turns towards Yoochun having heard the shout. Yoochun immediately feels like drowning himself from embarrassment, wondering when the magic hole would open and swallow him already.

“He wants to have your babies!!!!!”

Yoochun whips his head to his right to an annoying fanboy who had introduced himself as Seungri (which Yoochun seriously doubts is his real name) and contemplates if he would be able to get away with murder when he looks back at Junsu and sees a sexy wink thrown at him.

Speechless, Yoochun points to himself, and Junsu smiles his beautiful smile and nods and giving him a little heart, arms curved above his head to make a heart before running off to the other side.

Yoochun smiles goofily at Seungri no longer wanting to strangle but strangely having the urge to kiss him but he refrains himself. “Junsu wants me to have his babies. He wants to make babies with me” Yoochun says stupidly, and if he was an anime he'd have huge pink hearts for eyes right about now.

“I can take pictures” Seungri offers shoving the huge camera in Yoochun’s face, a goofy grin plastering his face.

Well from that moment on, they both instantly clicked.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m never ever ever ever going to wash my hands ever again” Seungri croons softly, cradling his right hand in maternal-like gentleness.

Junsu had just passed their area once again, this time singing one of his favourite songs which requires a lot of jumping. Well no brainer here as to  _why_ exactly he likes the song (apart from Junsu’s heavenly voice that is.) Junsu had bent down and generously given everyone on his side a chance to brush hands with him as he passes by them.

“This hand shall never learn the touch of another” Yooochun announces, holding his hand out appreciating its sacredness.

He was close to slaughtering and choking the [tall girl with the crooked teeth and a mole above her bow-shaped lips](http://i48.tinypic.com/30wld2o.jpg)when she accidently bumps into him, tainting his hands by griping his holier-than-thou-touched-by-an-angel hand to steady herself. She is lucky she has some mean hapkido skills that made Yoochun think twice before whacking her again.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you taking pictures of this?” Yoochun whispers to Seungri, mouth hanging open.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

“At every angle” Seungri whispers back, fingers furiously clicking on the camera.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

“We should send some gift cards and flowers to Evisu” Yoochun tells Seungri dazedly.

They are both staring at the object of their affection that is standing right in front of them with his backside faced towards them, wearing tight baby blue jeans.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

People who say that the camera makes you 10% bigger were seriously wrong because Xiah Junsu’s derriere looks positively humongous in real life. No picture could do it justice. It just sticks out like a sore thumb in all its pert glory.

“I think I’m getting hard” Seungri whimpers and almost whines loudly when Junsu starts to sway from side to side singing in his own world with full concentration while his movements hypnotizes the two men (and the rest of the girls) behind him.

“Oh....my.... sweet.....” Yoochun gasps as Junsu slowly turns around and he gets an eyeful of crotch. [A very very tight crotch (and he can see outlines of things he was sure he wasn’t supposed to see)](http://i48.tinypic.com/15hidt.jpg)

He swallows back the drool that starts to pool in his mouth.

“Don’t you dare move your hands away from that camera” Yoochun warns as he sees some movement from his peripheral view. Seungri quickly reverts his hand back from going southwards and back to clicking and zooming at the groin in front of him.

“Hyung, should I take a picture of Junsu’s face now?” Seungri asks eyes still on the particular piece of anatomy that he’s been staring at for the past 5 minutes. “Hyung....?”

Hearing no response Seungri turns to Yoochun and sees that Yoochun is holding his head back, tissue stuffed up his nose trying to stop his nosebleed.

 

 

 

 

 

“Fangirls are vicious” Seungri says a little scared as he stares at the huge screen and gets a few dirty looks from the girls around him.

It was nearing the end of the concert and Junsu had thrown the towel he had been using towards the crowd and there were some hair pulling and shoving going on which was caught on camera for the whole stadium to see. A war cry sounded from a girl with huge rounded glasses as she held the pink towel high up in the air with an iron grip while the other girls give futile claws at the cloth.

“Yeah, vicious” Yoochun absentmindedly agrees as his head forms multiple ways on how to blackmail the towel out of said girl.

“Goodbye and thank you for looking after me. Take care, see you in the next tour” Xiah Junsu says through the microphone before bowing and waving as he leaves the stage.

Yoochun sighs. Today is possibly the best day of his life. He is ready to call it a day and forever preserve this memory till the day that he dies when suddenly he hears crazy fangirls screaming and going into frenzy.

He turns back to the stage as he sees one of the MCs trying to make the crowd to settle down.

“What’s happening?” Yoochun turns to Seungri who merely shrugs in confusion.

Yoochun turns towards Lexis but she has somehow slinked somewhere far to the right, animatedly talking to three people two of whom were definitely fanboys (both are really tall) and another who looks like a girl (but could also be a boy) but he wasn’t really sure from a distance.

He then turns to a rather [tall girl who towers over him](http://i45.tinypic.com/25sc28j.jpg) whom he notices has mismatched eyes and mismatched mouths when she’s smiling.

“Why is everyone so excited?”

Snorts. “You don’t know?” Snorts. “What kind of fan are you?” Snorts. “Like.” Snorts “Everybody who’s anybody knows.” Snorts. “Like what are you, y’know?” Snorts.

The snorting girl is seriously getting on his thin line of nerves and just barely tiptoeing by it.

“Well I, quote ‘snort’ unquote, don’t know, quote ‘snort.snort.snort’ unquote” Yoochun mocks her, hands quoting commas in the air with two fingers.

Apparently the mismatched twins also appear when she’s angry.

“Don’t mind Minnie, an empty stomach always make her cranky”

“Erm... right...” He turns towards the.... err... he wasn’t really sure whether it was a [girl or a guy.](http://i47.tinypic.com/2q2h11g.jpg)

“They’re going to pick one special fan to have a chance to meet Xiah Junsu backstage as a surprise thank you gift for coming to the concert. That’s why everyone’s going crazy. I’m pretty excited myself too. I’m JoeJang by the way.”

“Oh, thanks JoeJang. I’m Yoochun.”

Yoochun bows to him/her and turns his attention back to the MC.

“And now to select the lucky girl... or guy..... I’ll pick from......” The woman walks around the centre stage before deciding to walk towards the stage in his area.

_OMG, I might meet Xiah Junsu. All. Alone._  Yoochun mentally freaks out.

“Pick me! Pick me!” Suengri’s annoying voice shouts from beside him, at a particularly high pitch overriding all the other voices in the stadium. “Pick me! I wanna meet Junsu-sshi”

Yoochun sees that the woman is already attracted to his voice and is walking towards them. He is  _not_  going to let some jailbait kid meet  _his_  Junsu and heck when it comes to Junsu everyone is his enemy.

Instinctively he makes a grab for Seungri’s camera.

“Pick m- hyung, what are you-“

_Fetch!_  Yoochun mentally says as he throws the camera somewhere behind him.

“Not.... my... SuSu...” Seungri screams in horror and runs towards his precious camera. Yoochun has a tiny twinge of guilt since he had been such a nice kid but it quickly evaporates when the MC stops in front of him.

“Pick me...!” Yoochun grins at the woman giving her his best smile.

“Ok the lucky fan to spend with Xiah Junsu tonight is..... err....” the woman looks at Yoochun for a long time as she judges luscious long black hair and pretty clear pale skin “...girl with the ponytail and white Xiah Junsu shirt”

Yoochun does a little jig and twirls his hair around, his ponytail smacking a few girls around him, not caring the least that he is mistaken for a girl.

Androgynous Fanboys ROCKS!

He giggles in giddiness and turns to search for Seungri, blatantly ignorant to the jealous stares around him.

He wonders if he could convince Seungri that he has sudden muscle jerks and has no control whatsoever over his hands when he threw the camera.

He really really wants those snapshots of Xiah Junsu’s ass.

They were really good pics.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoochun has been standing outside Junsu’s dressing room for a good 5 minutes, frozen to the spot and thinks he’s going to have a nervous breakdown.

He raises his hands to knock on the door but stops himself. Yoochun quickly squeals to vent out his excitement. He paces up and down trying to shake the nerves off. He couldn’t believe that his dream is finally coming true.

“Ok, Chunster, you’ve got this. Act cool, act suave. Make it seem like this is not one of the best moment of your life and you could die happy if this were your last day on earth. Do not do something stupid like shout out have,  _I want to have your babies_ , because remember you CANNOT reproduce but if it were possible you so would. Okay. Okay. Here goes.”

Yoochun takes a deep breath and nervously knocks on the door.

“Come in”

Pepping himself with a little  _hwaiting!_ , Yoochun twist the doorknob and enters the changing room.

He almost trips over his two left feet as his eyes widens at the heavenly image before him. Xiah

Junsu is [half naked in only tight black pants](http://i47.tinypic.com/9zump3.jpg), sweat trailing down his back. His eyes zooms in on one particular trail of sweat as it travels down his spine and disappears into the rise of his backside,  _lucky bastard_.

_Please let me reincarnate as Junsu’s sweat_  Yoochun begs the higher powers. Junsu turns around and stares blankly at Yoochun.

“Can I... help you?”

_I’m the fan who got picked to see you_ , Yoochun wants to say but what comes out is,

“Iimfabhhnnnnggggh”

“Erm..... could you repeat that?” Junsu asks cutely confused, knuckles reaching up to his sideburns and flattening the hair out of habit.

Yoochun coughs, feeling his tongue turning fuzzy like after he had a tad too much alcohol and wakes up in the morning to find that his tongue tasting furry.

He tries again. “I’m the fanboy that wants you to never wear a shirt again”  _What the heck?_  He hopes some serial killer is on the loose and decides to make him as target practice.

“Oh.... I’m sorry about that” Junsu blinks a little taken aback but laughs good naturedly when he sees Yoochun turning crimson. “It’s really hot in here and the air conditioning’s not working... I’ll go get a shirt....”

“No don’t, you look good naked” Yoochun blurts and seriously considers to jump out the window. “I mean, haha, I’m joking, you look good in anything or nothing at all”  _What is wrong with him?_  The neurons which connects his brain to his mouth have probably been fried when he had been staring at those sinful hips an hour ago.

Junsu tries not to grin at him but the man was just too cute for his own good as he stumbles over his own words, hands moving madly about.

“Come sit down and make yourself comfortable” Junsu points to the tan leather couch.

Yoochun walks over, concentrating on not tripping over his own feet. They both settled down on the couch and turned slightly towards each other. Junsu gives Yoochun a warm smile and Yoochun couldn’t help falling more in love.

“I’m your number one fan” Yoochun declares.

“Oh... thank you. I don’t have a lot of fanboys so I’m really happy to hear that”

“I’ve been to all your concerts. And I think you have the most beautiful voice in the whole universe. And you have the sexiest hips and best butt on anyone I know....”

Junsu blushes at the praises especially about his asset, _especially_  coming from such a cute guy.

“.....you’re really cute and funny and I like it when you laugh because it’s the most unique sound on earth and I want to have your bab-” Yoochun vomits his confession and manages to successfully stops himself before he causes himself more damage “.....t-shirts”

“Excuse me?”

“I have t-shirts” Yoochun points excitedly to the [shirt he was wearing which had a print of Junsu’s face.](http://i46.tinypic.com/29azotv.jpg) “We make all kinds of t-shirt. There’s even a t-shirt that we made to support skin cancer under your name. We did the whole charity and made t-shirts. Look here....”

Yoochun takes off his backpack and pulls out a blue shirt which has a picture of Junsu [naked covering his member with ‘Protect Your Largest Organ’](http://i47.tinypic.com/1183gqh.jpg) printed across the shirt.

Junsu takes the shirt and stares at the picture.

It looks eerily alike to his own body, thinking about the fact that he likes to walk in his house in his birthday suit. And it seems disturbing but looking at how devoted this fanboy is... he really couldn’t tell.

And then Yoochun gives him a killer sweet smile and he slaps himself for doubting such a cute fan and thinks it’s probably photo-shopped. But he has the details even up to that little mole on the side of his thigh...

“......and, I did one especially for you. Like a couple shirt, I mean if you want it of course.” Yoochun blushes and shoves another t-shirt in Junsu’s hand.

It is another blue shirt but this time, it has Yoochun wearing nothing but a [thick scarf and aviator sunglasses](http://i47.tinypic.com/2hqe90j.jpg) and really, who could resist the greasy smile on his face and Junsu gives his fanboy a little hug to thank him.

“Thank you again, it’s really sweet of you.....uhh.... oh, I just realised I don’t know your name.”

“I’m Yoochun. Park Yoochun but some people call me Micky” Yoochun introduces himself, smiling and happy that Junsu wants to know his name but it suddenly falters when he sees Junsu turning white and the smile on his face disappearing.

Yoochun panics wondering if he did something wrong. “Xiah Junsu-sshi??”

Junsu couldn't believe his ears. He scoots closer to Yoochun and grabs his hands tightly. “Are you the ever elusive, _the_  Micky Yoochun, the best composer in Korea who actually wrote some of my all time favourite songs?”

Yoochun is surprised that Junsu actually knows his name and even remembers it. “Erm.... yeah....well I've composed a lot of songs....?”

Junsu quickly squeals in delight, proving his vocal range as he hits a note that Yoochun is sure that matched a dolphin.

“I’m your biggest fan.” Junsu pulls Yoochun’s hand towards his chest. “My heart is thumping so hard from finally being able to meet you face to face.” Yoochun suddenly wonders if he is the only person that has ever gotten to second base without actually dating and on their first meeting at that.

Junsu moves closer and squeals excitedly, clear adoration in his eyes. “Can I have your babies?”

Well Yoochun certainly has no problems with that whatsoever and his inner-grease instantly switches on.

"No problem sexy.....so...." Yoochun says greasily sliding nearer to Junsu, eyebrows waggling "....should we start making those babies now?"

Junsu nods his head, smiling like a love struck puppy and slowly moves towards Yoochun, eyes locked onto his.

_This is it. I’m going to make out with Xiah Junsu. My lips are going to say hello to his lips and then my tongue is going to say hello to his tongue, while hands are going to say hello to his ass...._

But just as Junsu is closing the distance between their lips, the singer somehow slips off the couch. Junsu tries to hold on to Yoochun, scrambling to stop himself from falling but it only results with pushing Yoochun along with him onto the floor.

“Oww” Yoochun cries out in pain cursing his high metabolism for not allowing him to store any fat for cushioning painful falls especially on his ass. But the pain is only momentary when a sudden shock of pleasure courses through his bloodstream.

His eyes nearly bulges over when he lifts his head to find Junsu’s face buried in the area between his thighs.

_Oh my god, his mouth is saying hello to my crotch._

“Owhmmwm” comes a muffled cry from Junsu as he pulls back; face the colour of cherries, “I’m so sorry”

“Don't be sorry” Yoochun manages to gasp out but it is too late for Yoochun as the vibrations of Junsu’s voice on his member takes its toll.

The last thing that goes through his head is  _my crotch says hello **back**  to his mouth_ and then going through the best orgasm he has ever had, his back arching.....

...... before everything turns blissfully black.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is a reupload from my livejournal account.


End file.
